


Out of the Rain

by thatmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin remembers Michael taking care of him one night after work. The smell of his skin, the sound of the rain against the roof of Michael's car, even his lips...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Rain

Michael frustratedly raked his fingers through his mass of red curls. His eyes stayed determined behind his glasses. I looked up from my book and I laughed. 

"Having trouble love?" I asked him. 

"Get your big nose back into your book, Gavin!" He yelled, then he turned to me and he frowned after pausing his game. He crawled onto the couch next to me. "I’m sorry."

"It’s fine, honest." I pulled the book back up between Michael’s face and my own. He pushed it back down. 

"No, I’m serious." He delivers a small kiss to my forehead, my eyes close upon contact. "Gavin I think you’re perfect, and very beautiful. I know you’re sensitive about your-" I cut him off by pressing my lips against his, the Xbox controller falls from his grip to the floor and he lays on top of me. His lips leave mine and find my neck. My book falls to the floor next to his controller. The sound makes him look over the edge of the couch to look at the book. He laughs. 

"What?" I ask. 

"Gavin, since when do you read?" He looks at me in the eyes. 

"I always have…enjoyed reading. I found this book when we were packing up to move into the apartment and thought I might give it a read. It was Geoff’s but he says I can have it." Michael nods and he kisses me once more. 

"Can we go to bed please? I’m tired." He lays his head on my chest. 

"Have you showered today?" I ask. He thinks. He shakes his head, his curls bounce a bit. "Yesterday?" I asked him. He blushes. 

"I’m not a pig. Just lazy." He laughs into my chest. "Do I smell Gavin?" He asks. 

“Michael Jones, you stink.” I kid. 

“Really?” He peers up at me. As a joke, but also to see, I bury my nose into the auburn spirals. I inhale deeply. The scent of him fills me. The scent of the shampoo he uses, a tiny bit of sweat, and another scent which could only be described completely as Michael. He didn’t smell bad at all. The scent reminded me of the day he took care of me. 

******

I was really sad one day after work, I stayed late telling Geoff I’d find a way home. I’d originally planned on catching a cab. Michael usually stays late on the days he has to work on his Rage Quit videos. He was already annoyed from having had recorded it earlier that day. He was so tired. Michael came back into the office from grabbing a drink from the staff kitchen.

“You still here?” He asks me as he cracked open a Mountain Dew. I shrugged. “Gav don’t even. If you’re sad tell me. Mad? Tell me. If not fuck off. I don’t have time to baby your ass. I want to edit this and get the fuck out.” 

I don’t know why or what dam broke inside me, but tears worked their way to my eyes and they wouldn’t stop pouring. Soon sobs began heaving out of my body. I was so embarrassed but it was too late to turn away. 

“Gavin, whoa, whoa, hey.” Michael set his drink down on my desk. He walked over to me and stood me up. He pulled me to him. I crumpled against him, my height making it awkward. He backed us to the white couch in the office. He fell back and I fell with him, awkwardly sobbing on top of him. My sobs turned to laughs after I imagined how I must look. Michael laughed too. There was a wet spot on his shirt from my tears. 

“What’s funny? Or are these hysterics I’m hearing?” He asked. I sat up and wiped the rest of my tears on my own shirt. “Really though…what’s wrong?”

“Nothing…I’ve just been holding it in for a while. I hate to cry.” 

“Don’t hold it in. It makes it worse. It’s just…I hold it in a lot and it makes me hate of people and a lot of things for no reason. But….half of that anger is really just how I am.” Michael shrugs. “So nothing’s wrong?” 

“I’ll tell you about it if I feel like I need to, nothing is really going on though.” I assure him. 

“Here, I’ll take you home.” He gets off the couch. 

“But, Michael…” I say. He sits at his desk. 

“Shut up. Fine. No more whining. I’m gonna edit this. Just…” He takes off his jacket and puts it around my shoulders as I sit back on the couch. “Just be quiet.” He returns to his computer. I sit with the jacket around me, warm from his skin. I take a deep inhale. It smells like him. His body wash, cologne maybe, and his…just him. I smile. I watch him as he works. He taps on the keys every once in a while. I can here his screams through his headphones from his Rage Quits. I slowly drift off to sleep feeling as though Michael is wrapped around me. 

I wake up to the sound of a big boom, my hands cling to something warm and fleshy. 

“OW!” Michael says. I feel his head on my chest and I must’ve grabbed his neck. “You fucking moron!” He sits up. 

“Michael!” I say and hug him. “I’m sorry.” I look around. “It’s bloody dark in here.”

“I’m surprised my fucking screaming didn’t wake you up.” Michael sighs. “The computers went out. I mean, well all the power did. There was a power outage. It’s storming. I got tried and laid with you for a nap.” Michael shrugs. 

“You were cuddling me?” I blush and grin kind of smugly knowing he must’ve enjoyed it. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Michael shakes his head. “I got cold, you do have my jacket.” He points. I nod and remove it from me. “No, no, no.” He waves his hands. “Keep it.” 

“But-” 

“But Mi-cool!” He teases me. I blush. He pouts. “I’m not teasing to be mean…I don’t like…I hate making you.” He fidgets not sure how to apologize. I scoot closer to him. 

“Thanks for the jacket, Michael. It’s cozy.” I say and lean my head on his shoulder. 

“Let me take you home, Gavin.” He says after it’s quiet between us. 

“Ok.” I say and I stand up to stretch. Michael grabs his keys from his desk. We head towards the front door. He turns to me. “Michael?” I ask. He puts his hands on my shoulders. 

“Stay here. I’ll pull the car up. It’s rainy and shit.” He says and turns toward the storm.

“Take your jacket.” I begin to take it off.

“Gavin, please. It’s yours.” He says and he opens the door and runs out. I look behind me. 

“Michael.” I say to myself. I turn and look at the dark hallow building around me and I begin to get afraid. I hate the dark. It might be all the gory video games, or the movies. I just can’t stand not being able to see what’s lurking in the black empty space. The car horn beeps outside the door. Ever grateful, I turn and run to Michael’s car. I get in and I click on my seatbelt. 

“I’m gonna d-d-drive kinda slow. The rain’s a bit hard to see through.” He says. I see his red curls matted with rain and he’s shivering a bit. 

“Michael…” I frown. 

“Sh-shut up.” He says and fumbles for the heat dial. 

“Why wouldn’t you let me give you your jacket back?” I ask. Michael’s pale cold cheeks turn red. 

“You…you look good in it.” He says. I blush too. Before I know what I’m doing, I lean over and take his cold face in my hands. I can feel his warm breath on my cheeks. My eyes close and I press my lips to his trembling cold ones. His lips don’t respond so I begin to pull back but his cold hands reach up to hold me there. His lips press hard against mine and he lets out a soft “mmm” as his lips relax and our mouths fit perfectly together. He breaks the kiss when loud thunder rumbles the car. I look out the windshield. 

“The rain has let up a bit.” He says and puts the car into drive. 

“I don’t want you to take me home.” I say. He glances at me with a frown. 

“What the f..well where? I don’t have a shit ton of gas.” Michael begins heading in the direction of the Ramsey household. 

“I want to go home with you. I want to make a fort and play video games.” I turn my head away from his.

“Well…alright.” He does a U-Turn. I reach over to take his free hand. He holds mine back.


End file.
